


Rising Snowbird

by la_ermitana



Category: Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_ermitana/pseuds/la_ermitana
Summary: Teresa goes on a business trip to expand her empire in Texas. By chance she runs into the person she let go and regrets hurting the most.





	Rising Snowbird

**Author's Note:**

> Reunion idea. He will always come for her *swoon* First fanfic. Be kind. Feedback is welcomed. @la-ermitana on tumblr

It had been four months since James had left. Four months since Teresa had been silenced in a way where even Pote and George had a hard time getting through to her. Business was usual as can be even with her new territory. She still looks around the house expecting him through to walk through the door but nothing has changed. She still blames herself for driving him away. But she couldn't blame him. She still feels the need to call and check in on him but then doesn't as she believe it would not change anything. She let him go in a way she hopes it would give him the respect he deserved. 

As she is packing her bag in her bedroom, Pote knocks and she turns to him as he enters. 

"Teresita, are you ready to go?"  
"Yes, I'll be down in five minutes."  
"OK, I'll be in the car."

Teresa and Pote were about to catch a flight to Texas to make a deal for new territory for distribution. Her drive to expand has been stronger than ever. Maybe it was a way to distract her from the mistake she made by letting James go. She may even have just been happy with what she had if he stayed. But one would never know. 

As Pote loaded his bags into the car, Charger walked by gesturing if she is any different. Pote grunted and continued to load the car.  
____

Pote and Teresa arrived in El Paso, TX. Pote drove their rental car up to the hotel they would stay out until the end of the week. As the valet opened the passenger car for Teresa to exit, Pote handed the other valet the keys. 

Pote and Teresa made their way up the hotel elevator to their rooms. They got rooms next to anothers. 

Teresa opens her bags and goes to her bathroom to splash water on her face. As she changed her top and jacket, Pote knocks on the door. 

Teresa approaches her peep hole door to confirm it was Pote. She opens the door and they leave again. 

As they both wait for their car to be brought to the front by the valet, Pote tries to break the silence with small talk. 

"Strange being back in Texas again?"  
"A little, but this time will be different, on my terms."

\-----

On the drive back to the hotel, Pote commends Teresa on the pending deal of new territory for distribution in and out of the ports in Texas. 

"Tomorrow we make the deal official after their people confirm with their investors, but things look good." Teresa says.  
"You're building an empire, Teresita, you have so much to be proud of."

Teresa gives a slight grin. One Pote takes as a small victory. 

As Pote pulls the car back to the front of the hotel and is about to get out of the car, Teresa puts her hand on his arm as a signal to stop. 

"I think I need to take a break. I'm going to head out for a little bit. Alone."

Pote was hesitant to let her venture out alone in a new city without him. But he also knew if she wanted something at this point, he should give her her space. 

"OK, but you call me if you need anything or anything is strange."  
"I will. Thank you, Pote."

Pote exits the car and watches Teresa drive away. 

\-----

Teresa drives down the freeway. Not sure where she was going. She just felt like she needed to break away from whatever her day to day business life. Not that this was any tropical getaway, but she felt she needed to take a deep breath elsewhere. 

Down the road, she sees an old bar. She figures its as good as any around here and she pulls into the lot. It looks harmless enough but she takes the gun from the glove box and puts it in her back waist band. 

Teresa walks into the bar and takes a seat at the round counter. There are not many people in there. Just the bartender and a few patrons. The bartender makes his way to her end of his loop. 

"Tequila please."

The bartender doesn't make conversation. He just pours. Teresa takes the shot then gestures for another.

This one she sips and nurses. She stares down into the glass. Not many thoughts running through her head which is just what she wanted. Just an escape from the months that have passed and to be alone. 

\-----

About an hour later, a group of four men enter the bar. Looks like they just got out of work and needed to grab a beer. Teresa doesn't look up right away. She doesn't want to draw attention to herself, nor does she want to attract anyone's attention. 

One of the men approaches the bar, opposite from where Teresa was seated.

"Four beers please."

Suddenly, Teresa's ears perk up and she looks up to the voice that just asked for the beers. Before she can take in the person, she knows that voice sounds familiar. As her eyes finally look up, there he is. It's James. James also senses eyes on him across the bar counter and their eyes lock. They both do not react at all. Teresa is overwhelmed by emotion but cannot bring herself to speak or move. She's frozen. 

The bartender places the beers on the counter in front of James. James nods a thanks and gestures to Teresa to go to the back door of the bar. James turns to drop the beers off at his table and Teresa gets up and goes for the back door. Teresa leans against the wall and catches her breath and running her fingers through her hair. Her mind races and thinks everything and nothing at the same time. 

A few seconds later James arrives and their bodies crash into each other in an embrace and they kiss. Teresa felt her body at such a relief. A relaxed yet tense feeling all at the same time. Here he is, back in her presence after all these months. James holding her close and kissing her hard like he never wants to let her go. 

Finally they break and stare at each other for a second, taking the other in. 

"James."  
"Teresa."

They kiss again. 

"What are you doing here?"  
"I am making a territory deal. What are you doing here?"  
"I am on a job."

They kiss again. 

"How long are you in Texas."  
"The day after tomorrow."  
"I want to catch up, but not here. I am staying at the motel at the end of the highway. Can you meet me there in an hour? Room 305."  
"Yes. I'll be there."

They share one last kiss. 

"Go out here." James gestures toward the back door. "I got your tab."

Teresa nods and leaves the bar through the door. 

Teresa hurries to her car and again tries to catch her breath. This is real she thinks to herself. Her body is shaking trying to compose herself to turn on the car and drive to the motel. 

\----

As Teresa pulls into a parking space in the lot of the motel to meet James, she looks toward the door that reads 305. The light is on. She also sees a car parked in front of the door in its spot. She is weary, but trusts that she is safe at the same time. She convinces herself that she learned her lesson and that this is James she is with. She should have no reason not to trust him. She takes the gun out from behind her and places it in the glove box of the car. 

Teresa gets out of the car and walks hastily toward the door. She gets to the door, takes a beat and knocks. James opens the door and they embrace again. They move toward the bed, removing each other’s clothes piece by piece and make love. 

\------

It's 2am. They lay with each other sleepily. Happily. Her head laying on his shoulder and him stroking her hair. Like they should've been doing all this time and what they wish they hadn't lost all those months doing every night they been apart. 

"So are you going to make the territory deal?" He asked.  
"Yes, I just have to go back in the morning for the final offer and then we're good."  
"I am so proud of you. "James kisses her forehead.

Teresa sighs and finally wants to address the elephant in the room. 

"Look, James. I just want to say - "  
"Teresa, it's done. It's the past. We've moved on. But we're here now. Let's not do this. Not now."

James meant the pride of her in her business growth as his purpose is served. He left her to protect her. So she can have to world and become powerful and be who she is meant to be. Not with him dragging her down with him or bringing additional danger. 

"OK" she silently agreed. "What kind of job are you doing here back in Texas?"  
"I can't say." James knowing full well he was doing off the book work for Devon Finch and the CIA as a trade for keeping Teresa safe. He also knows that inviting her back to his motel is also irresponsible. 

Teresa is slightly taken aback at his lack of openness. But she knows James was not a man of many words or details. He then adds, "You know I have and always will protect you. But I can't share what I am doing."

"I know. I've missed you so much."  
"I've missed you too."

Teresa and James fall asleep in each other's arms. 

\----

Teresa suddenly awakens and picks up her phone from the night stand next to her. It's 6am. She looks over to James. He is sleeping peacefully. She needs to leave and go back to the hotel before Pote wakes up and realizes she never came back all night. Teresa slowly moves out of bed and gets dressed. As she finally puts her shoes on, James stirs and awakes. 

"Are you trying to sneak out?"  
"No I just didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." as she leaned over toward him. "I have to go. Pote is going to wonder where I been all night and I have to meet to finalize the territory deal."  
"I know, I get it. I wish you could stay." James says as he strokes her cheek. 

They share a kiss. 

"What are you doing tonight? I can come back if you're free." Teresa says.  
"Come back tonight."  
"I will." Teresa whispers as she gives him one last kiss then gets off the bed and walks toward the door. "Go back to sleep." 

\----

Teresa, back at her hotel, slowly opens the door to her room as to possibly not let Pote hear the slam of the knob. She walks into her room and closes the door lightly. She quickly undresses and gets in the shower. 

As soon as she gets out and has her clothes on, there is a knock at the door. 

"Teresita, are you ready to go?"

Teresa opens the door. 

"Buenos dias, jefa."

"Morning Pote, let me just grab my jacket and we'll leave."

Pote walking into the room just enough not to stand out in the hall. He notices she has a slight bounce in her step. A light about her as it may. Then suddenly, his vision shifts to the bed. The bed is still made. He first thinks to himself Teresa may have made the bed after she awoke, as a habit she picked up from her mother being a nurse. But this is a hotel. 

"OK, let's go."

Pote ignores the bed and walks out the door with Teresa. 

"Did you enjoy your night last night?”  
"Yes, it was nice to be out. I needed that." Teresa says quickly as to not draw attention to the conversation and not be questioned for more details. 

She knows Pote liked James. But she also knew that it was better to keep it to herself for now. 

\----

"Salud."  
"SALUD!" All the bosses shouted as Teresa and them closed the deal on her territory in El Paso.

"Congratulations Teresa, we look forward to our prosperous future."  
"Gracias. If you excuse me, we should be going now." 

Pote and Teresa leave the room and out to their car. 

"We should celebrate, Teresita. Let's go get some tequila!" Pote taking advantage of Teresa's lighter mood (for some reason other than getting the territory deal). 

"Thank you, Pote. But I am kind of tired and want to lay down in my room if that's ok."  
"Suit yourself then."

——

Pote, with his tequila bottle makes his way into his room.  
"Enjoy Pote, good night."  
"Salud!"

Teresa moves toward opening her room but then stops when Pote's door shuts. She waits a moment then moves back toward the elevator. On her way out back to James' motel. 

\------

James and Teresa lay in bed again in the comfort of each other's arms. Teresa laying her head on his chest after they have another round of sex. 

"Is it safe to assume you acquired the territory here?"  
"I did."

James turns over to his nightstand and gets out two champagne glasses and a bottle. 

"What is this?" Teresa asks as she gives a smile.  
"Since you were coming back tonight after making your big territory deal, I thought I'd get you a little something."

Teresa looks at the bottle and reads the label "Rising Snowbird". 

"James, where did you get this?"  
"I saw it in a liquor store a few weeks back and it made me think of you. I thought this would be a good time to finally drink it. But don't worry. There is actually champagne inside, not coke."

Teresa gives a little laugh and a smile. James leans over to kiss her and hands her a glass as she leans up in bed beside him. James fills both their glasses. 

"Salud."

Their glasses clink.

"Salud. Thank you, James."  
"Of course."  
"I wish I didn't have to leave in the morning. But we both know I can't stay and this can't last."

James knowing full well everything these past two nights was destructive and dangerous. But they both know they couldn't help it. And even if they never see each other again, neither of them would ever regret it or take it all back. 

\----

"Teresa. Wake up.It's almost 7am, you're going to miss your flight back to Phoenix." James says as he lightly shake her awake. 

Teresa jumps out of bed and starts to dress. After she is dressed and makes sure she has her phone etc James meets her at the door. 

"I had a really wonderful time with you." Teresa whispers.  
"Me too. I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too."

Teresa fights back tears as they share one more kiss. James opens the door for her then closes it behind her and watches Teresa walk away through the slit in the window blinds. 

Teresa quickly wipes away a tear on her cheek as if she didn't want to let herself know she wanted to cry. Then she looks up to her car and Pote is leaning on the hood. 

"Pote. Did you follow me here?"  
"Teresa..."  
"How did you find me?"  
"I had Ivan track your phone. You didn't come back to your room last night. And I know you didn't the night before and I was worried so I came here."  
"How long have you been here?"  
"Ten minutes, not even."

Teresa gives a scolding look to Pote, but at the same time, wants to break down and tell him everything. 

"Teresita, who were you with? I know we talked about who you lay with is your business. But we are not at home and I cannot protect you, if I at the very least know where you are."

Teresa just stares at Pote with no response. 

"Who is in that room?"  
"Pote let's go, we're going to miss our flight."  
"Teresa..."

Pote blocks Teresa's access to the passenger door of the car. "Pote! Let's go!"

Pote and Teresa suddenly turn their head as they hear a door open. Pote looks in that direction and sees James. Teresa turns away immediately as if she didn't want him to see the frustration in her face. 

"James..." Pote says.  
"Hey, Pote." James and Pote shake hands. "Good to see you."  
"You too, cabron."

Teresa finally looks at James and gives a small but confused smile. James lightly pulls her in and kisses her forehead. 

"Good to see you Pote, take care of her."  
"Of course."

James' gesture and subtle answer to Pote's question had been answered. James turns and walks away back to his room. 

"Let's go." Teresa says as she chokes back another tear. 

\-----

Back at the hotel after a 20 minute car ride of silence, Teresa unlocks the door to her room to get her bags and leave for the airport. Pote finally gets the courage to bring up what has been weighing down his friend. What has been weighing her down the past few months. 

"Teresa..."  
"Pote, not now. Please."  
"OK, when you're ready."

\----

Teresa and Pote make their way across the lobby after checking out to the front door. None of the valet staff are at the door. 

"Wait here, I'll go get the car." Pote says. 

Teresa nods her head as he takes all the bags with him. 

Teresa watches Pote walk away and then turns to her phone to check for emails at the empty hotel front. Suddenly, a van screeches up the drive way and stops in front of Teresa. Two men jump out in masks and grab Teresa. She struggles and tries to scream but they cover her face with a rag and chloroform as she passes out and they get her into the van without drawing any attention. 

\-----

Teresa slowly starts to wake up. She tries to sit up in the chair but she is jerked back by the zip tie around her wrists behind her back. 

She finally wakes up and struggles. She looks around. She is in a dark room. Some kind of dirty warehouse. Then she hears the door in front of her unlock the latch. Two men enter and stand on either side of the door. One more enters and walks toward Teresa. It's Rocco de la Pena. 

"Hola, Teresa. It's good to see you again."  
"Rocco...what do you want?"  
"Do you remember our last conversation? Back in Malta when you were fleeing my country?"

Teresa looks straight ahead at Rocco's face and doesn’t respond. 

"I'm sure you do, but I am referring to the last thing I said to you. That if I ever saw you again, you'd be screaming. That day is today."

"What do you want from me? If it's money, let me make a call and we can take care of this and let me walk out of here."

"Teresa..." Rocco sighs. "I'm sure you know that there is no amount of money or drugs I could request from you that would satisfy my displeasure for what inconvenience you caused me with my girls you hijacked. Do you know what I want instead?"

Teresa hesitantly states, "Revenge."

"Very good. Now let's stop with all this business and money talk. Do you know where you are?"

Teresa slowly shakes her head no. 

"You are in my Texas warehouse location where I sell some of my other valuable girls to my clients. For companion purposes or otherwise. Whatever they prefer. They are the customer and I have the product. I have set up a communication to go out to a group of sicarios looking for a big win. In about five minutes, the message will go out that I have Teresa Mendoza up for sale at five million dollars."

Teresa takes a deep breath after she realizes what is going on. 

"And with the ten million bounty on your head, if they choose to surrender you after they make the purchase or after some time and what not with you, they can collect with a profit."

"No please, don't do this. I can get you something else."

"Poetic justice isn't it? I think it fits nicely. Now you have an idea of what those girls you took from me had to go through that you so desperately gave everything up for to save."

"Please no!"

"Bring her to her room." Rocco orders as he turns and walks away. 

Teresa opens her mouth to shout again, but not before Rocco leaves the room and one of the men zaps her with their taser and she passes out. 

\----

Teresa awakens again. This time in her dark cell. Her right wrist is chained to the wall. She tries to play with the lock but it is no use. She looks around for anything but hope is almost all lost. She leans back against the cold wall and has no idea what to think. What she did. What she thought she did to save her soul, what she thought was right, to save those girls, what was right, has now come back to get her. 

What seemed like hours, Teresa finally hears the lock on her cell door jingle open. She sits up in what defensive gesture she could. 

One of Rocco's men walks in. "Tienes un comprador."  
Another man enters the cell following him. Teresa cannot see his face. He is tall with a black hooded sweatshirt and a black mask covering his face below his eyes. 

"Esto es Teresa Mendoza."

The buyer in black nods in agreement. Rocco's men exits the room. "Revisare el dinero. Un momento." The door closes and locks behind him. 

Teresa stands up and the man slowly walks toward her. 

"Whatever you paid, I'll triple it, if you let me go once we leave here." She breathes heavily as she anticipates an answer. 

The man says nothing, instead he inches closer to Teresa. 

"Please." Teresa begs. 

Then the man removes his hood and mask. It's James!

Teresa breathes a heavy sigh of relief and they move to each other and kiss. 

"Are you ok, are you hurt?" James asks as he holds her face in his hands.  
"No I'm ok. Thank you."  
"Of course. Now let's get out of here. Follow my lead."

James quickly puts his mask and hood back on and a few seconds later, Rocco's men come back into the cell. "Esta bien."

James nods and another man comes into the room and walks toward Teresa. Teresa steps back and he grabs her arm to unlock the chain around her wrist. Then takes out his taser from behind him. She screams and James holds his hand up in a stop gesture. 

Rocco's men lowers his weapon and instead takes out a zip tie and ties her wrists together in the front and walks her out behind James. 

They walk out the warehouse to an SUV. James opens the door and helps Teresa in.

Rocco's men watch in pride and satisfaction from their grand sale as James quickly, but subtly drives away.

"Sorry, hold on, let's get back on the main road then I'll cut your zip tie. You sure you're ok?"  
"Yes, I'm fine."

Teresa not able to find any other words at the moment to express her shock and gratitude continually checks out the back window of the car in case they are being followed. But she finds comfort in James still always making sure she is ok. 

\----

James pulls over off the road. The night is dark. 

"Come here." James pulls out a knife and cuts the zip ties off Teresa. 

They embrace and kiss. 

"Thank you, James."

James looks at her and gives a small smile. "I'm glad you're ok. Let's go home."  
"Let's?" Teresa says in a quiet but surprised tone. 

"I'm done with Texas." James says as he moves to shift the car back into drive. 

"James, thank you for saving my life. But please, can you tell me, where have you been all this time?" Teresa asks finally needing to know what is going on. Just as she bluntly asked him back when he came to her in Malta. 

James sighs knowing this conversation could not be avoided for much longer. He turns off the car. 

"After the thing with Kelly Ann, Devon Finch reached out again. He made threats against you. Against your business and your life. He would not back down. Finally he said you would be safe if I went back with him, just as he wanted the night he came to the winery. So I been doing jobs with the CIA.”

Teresa's face in shock and disbelief of the realization that James sacrificed his life for her. Especially after what happened with the mole incident. 

"The CIA? Why didn't you tell me? We could've did something. I thought you left because you were angry with me."

"We all make mistakes. But if it were up to me, I'd stay as long as you'd have me. But your safety is more important than my life. I knew you wouldn't let me leave under those circumstances, so I lied to you."

Teresa at a lost of words again, closes her eyes as James wipes the tears rolling down her cheek. 

"I'm so sorry James. For everything."  
"Teresa, nothing has changed. Let's move forward. It's the past like I said. It's done."  
"Wait, what about Devon? You just walked away to get me from Rocco?"

James pauses again as if knowing this next conversation was bound to occur as well. 

"Devon is dead. When I heard from a connect that Rocco had you on the market, I called a meeting with Devon that I think I did enough that I should be free to walk away. But that I would never see you again for your own safety. I knew he wouldn't agree, but I know that I am an off the book asset and the only people who knew about me were him, his sister and his two men. So I took them all out right there. They're all dead. And I walked away."

Teresa didn't know what to say. They both stared at each other. Possibly waiting for the other to speak. James takes her hand and kisses it then turns the car back on and they make their way back to Phoenix. 

"There's no cell signal out here. Here's my phone, call Pote when you get reception. Let him know you're safe."

\----

"Diga."  
"Pote, it's me."  
"Teresa, where are you?!"  
"I'm safe, I'm on my way back to the home."

Pote had called every connection he had in El Paso looking for any sign of Teresa. Even Ivan couldn't locate her. 

"Do you need me to come get you?"  
"No, I'll be there soon. I'll explain later."  
"OK, I'm on my way to the airport now."

Teresa hangs up the phone and puts it in the cup holder between her and James. 

"You didn't tell him?" James quietly asks.  
"He'll find out soon enough."

____

As James pulls up to the main access road to his property, he rolls down his window to enter the pin code to the gate. He turns to Teresa. 

"It's the same as it's always been."  
"Teresa. I told you to change it after I left."  
"I know, but I wanted you to be able to come back home whenever you were ready."

James sighs and gives a small smile to Teresa and she gives him one back. 

As the SUV pulls up to the front of the house, Pote and Charger come out. Teresa gets out of the car. Pote looks confused.

"Teresa...who drove this car?"

At that moment, James exits the car and walks around to the front to reveal himself. 

"Of course." Pote slyly says as if not surprised but also not expecting to see James. "Come on, let's go inside.”

\----

As the evening wears on, Teresa sits at the kitchen table in her PJs after dinner watching Pote in silence. She had just finished telling him about what happened in Texas. James is in the backyard leaning out on the deck looking at the view, his back to the kitchen smoking with Charger.

"Pote, are you sure I can't help with the dishes?" Teresa offers.  
"No, I'm good. Almost done."

Teresa turns to look out at James. Pote catches her glances. 

"I still can't believe he did that for me."  
"I'm not surprised." Pote says. 

Teresa sighs as her eyes well up. She didn't know what would come next. Would he stay? Would he leave? Would they pick up where they left off?

"Teresita. Life isn't always full of second chances. But yours is. And this is one. Make it count. Just as you always have."

Pote puts his hand on Teresa's shoulder as he leaves the kitchen. 

"Good night, Pote."

Pote makes his way over to James. 

"You did good, cabron." Pote says as James gives a small huff in a kind of relief.  
"I hope so." James says as he takes a puff of his cigarette.  
"So you staying?"  
"I'll stay as long as she'll have me."  
"I think you'll be here awhile then." James smiles again. "She tried to hide it and never show it. But she missed you. More than you know. I even caught her sleeping in your bed a few times." Pote explains. 

James looks down in sadness. Only now realizing the impact of what he did outside of keeping her alive. Pote walks away. 

\---

After a few minutes, Teresa finally sees James alone out on the deck. She makes her way up next to him. He turns to her and smiles. 

"James...just let me say this. I'm so sorry. I meant it when I said you deserved better. That's why I let you go. And thank you for what you did. Truly."

James leaned in to kiss her. “ I’d do it all over it again if I had to.”

They look at each other and still no other words exchanged. 

"Good night James." And she walks back into the house leaving him on the deck. 

\---

James makes his way up the stairs down the hall to his bedroom. But he notices the door is slightly cracked open already. He slowly approaches it and moves the door open slightly to see why it wasn't closed like he left it.

He moves into the room and sees Teresa sleeping in his bed. He sighs and closes the door quietly behind him not to wake her. He sits down on the opposite side of the bed and gets in and pulls the covers over him. Teresa opens her eyes to him. 

"Sorry I woke you."  
"You didn't." She whispers. 

James settles in the pillow and Teresa moves in next to him and puts her head on his shoulder. He kisses her forehead and they soon fall asleep as James strokes her hair. They both sleep until late the next morning. A relaxed, peaceful sleep. In their home. One they both haven't had in a long time.


End file.
